


And There's Nothing That I Can Do

by chuckechesnut



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckechesnut/pseuds/chuckechesnut
Summary: Sometimes, Keito could forget Eichi was sick at all.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito & Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	And There's Nothing That I Can Do

Sometimes, Keito could forget Eichi was sick at all.

These times were blissful. He could entertain the idea of spending the rest of his life alongside the one he adores. Graduating with him, moving out of his family home and moving in with him, growing old with him... These thoughts made Keito's heart swell and his face warm.

However, reality always hit him like a truck.

Eichi had collapsed again, this in the hallway outside of the student council room. Keito was certain there was no worse feeling in the world than the one he got every time he found Eichi unconscious. God, he hated that that was something that happened fairly often. It was bad enough that he was ill in the first place, but that idiot didn't even seem to want to bother taking care of himself properly! Doesn't he know how much Keito lov- cares about him? Does he even give a shit?

As he waits by Eichi's bedside in the infirmary, Keito feels nauseous. He feels as if time is stopped, but somehow is also going too fast. He's waiting for Eichi to wake up, and it's like his world has stopped until he does. Like he doesn't even exist until he's certain Eichi is okay. 

What will become of him when Eichi finally isn't okay? When his diagnosis finally takes his life?

When Keito finds him unconscious, and he can't be woken up?

That thought is what finally does it. Tears come spilling out of his eyes, down his cheeks. He can't stop it. He doubles over in his chair, sobbing, and he can't stop, Christ, it's too much. He feels like his chest is being squeezed. He can't breathe. 

"Ei-Eichi", Keito manages to say as he reaches over the bed and weakly tugs on Eichi's blazer, "wake up you-you useless bastard! I need you right no-now!"

Eichi's eyes flicker open and widen once he sees Keito's red face and wet cheeks. He tries to sit up, but winces and resigns to stay in his prior position.

"Keito, what's the matter with you? What happened?"

Keito lets out another sob as he listens to his words. Bringing shaky hands to Eichi's face and cupping it gently, he says, "You... You fainted."

Eichi gives Keito a soft smile and cups his face in return. "I've done that a few dozen times and have never woken up to you crying before."

Beginning to calm down, the tearful boy realizes how silly he must seem. He lets his hands fall to rest on the bed and takes a deep breath to further relax himself before trying to talk again. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, fists clenching and unclenching nervously. "I don't know what came over me. It just never gets easier seeing you like that."

Eichi's smile wavers a bit. He wipes one of Keito's tears away with his thumb, still holding the other boy's face.

"I know. It's okay, it's okay," he comforts as another quiet sob wracks Keito's body, "I'm awake now, see? It's all going to be okay."

And, for now, it was.

Keito allowed himself to believe it, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> keito thinks too damn much :/
> 
> title from "have you?" by coma cinema


End file.
